1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a warp-knit cloth to be used in a surface fastener, and more particularly to a warp-knit cloth for a surface fastener to be used in clothing, shoes and bags, which have air-permeability, and cleaning tools, such as mats and mops, which have air-permeability and water-permeability.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional surface fastener cloth having air-permeability is known from, for example, Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. SHO 63-91009, in which a knit/woven cloth having pile loops on one surface is provided with circular through-holes in a checker-board pattern or a zigzag pattern and is treated at the back surface with coating treatment so that a female member of the surface fastener is formed.
However, with the conventional surface fastener, since in an attempt to keep adequate engaging force, the female member has through-holes spaced apart from one another by a distance larger than the hole diameter to have an increased area for engaging pile loops, high air-permeability cannot be achieved, and especially when used in a cleaning tool, dirt and dust tend to stick to the female member, thus deteriorating the water-permeability.